


The Curse Of The Seer

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The brothers have a run in with a new monster called a Seer but neither could've immagined the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

As Dean got ready to deliver the killing blow, the Seer’s last words penetrated his mind like a speeding bullet.  
‘I can see your closely-guarded secret, Dean Winchester,’ it taunted, even while the hunter’s serrated knife eviscerated its belly. ‘You covet your brother in ways and means no brother should. And as my dying ‘gift’ to you I’ll liberate you of your restraints. Enjoy my legacy!’

‘You know nothing about me,’ Dean growled, twisting the knife viciously and with dark pleasure in the monster’s gut.

Even as the Seer shrivelled and slumped to the ground, its body collapsing like a punctured balloon, it still managed to compose its fanged teeth in a cackling smirk as its soul crossed over into Purgatory. ‘

 

 

‘Dean. Are you okay?’ a panting Sam asked, stumbling into the room. 

‘Yeah. One less fugly on the planet.’ He turned to study his sibling, his eyes raking Sam’s body for any wounds, but the younger man seemed fine apart from the lack of breath and the gunk spattered over his clothing from taking out the creature's two minions.

He came forward to stare at what was left of the Seer, a new type of monster which had recently come under the Winchesters’ radar.

‘They must be rare,’ Sam declared, ‘we’ve never come across one before.’

From the scarce amount of lore Sam had been able to dig up, the creature was said to possess psychic powers which could influence humans by augmenting their desires, even the most hidden or unaware.  
Whoever might have a half-idea of committing suicide was helped on their way, those who wanted to kill an annoying next-door neighbour were encouraged to do so, etc, with the Seer feeding on the energy its victims emanated as the actions were carried out.

 

Dean reached for the can of accelerant in his pocket and squirted the liquid over the messy remains. ’I’m guessing we can burn it here. This place is in ruins. Nobody’s gonna miss it if it goes up in flames.’

The brothers backed away as Dean tossed a lit match, causing the flames to hungrily devour the carcass.

‘Let’s get out of here,’ Dean said. ‘I need to eat. An adrenaline rush always makes me hungry.’  
‘You’re always hungry, dude. Don’t blame it on adrenaline,’ Sam huffed.

‘Whatever. We better clean up first back at the motel.’ 

 

:::::::::::

After polishing off two giant-sized burgers, Dean relaxed back in his seat, a seraphic expression on his handsome features.  
‘Better?’ Sam asked with a smile.

‘Do you really need to ask, dude? Burgers make everything better, except for vegan maniacs like you.‘  
‘I’m not vegan,’ Sam objected. ‘Unless chicken salad can be considered vegan now.’

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam’s eating habits had always been weird. His brother could be the scariest, most capable, coldest killer of monsters on the planet but his eating habits were those of a hippie.  
A very pretty hippie though.  
A frown marred Dean’s brow. Had he just considered Sam to be pretty?

He stole a quick glance at his sibling who was signalling the waitress for the check. Sam had his fair share of Winchester genes. His little brother was a good-looking guy. But where had ‘pretty’ come from?

:::::::::

‘I’ll be glad to get back to the bunker,’ Sam declared as Dean steered the Impala out of the parking lot. ‘I’ve got heaps of research to get through. It’d take two lifetimes to catalogue every bit of lore contained in the books.’

‘Didn’t the ‘oh so intelligent’ Men of Letters do that already, dude? Leave a stock-taking journal or something?’

Sam shrugged. ‘If they have, then I’ve yet to come across it. It’d save me a lot of hard slog.’

‘All work and no play make Sammy a dull boy!’ Dean chuckled. ‘We should take a vacation, get away from everything for a while. Have some fun.’

 

Without thinking, Dean placed his hand on Sam’s knee, his fingers caressing his brother’s jeans-clad thigh.

For a second, silence reigned, until Sam haltingly spoke up, ‘Uh, Dean…What..?’  
Dean glanced over at him and his eyes trailed down to where his fingers were still gripping his brother’s thigh.

As if he’d been stung by a giant wasp, Dean yanked his hand back. Try as he would, he couldn’t stop the flush of pink staining his cheeks. ‘Uh, sorry, dude.’

‘You okay, Dean? You seem a little off-colour.’ 

Plastering a smile on his face, Dean tried to smooth things over. ‘Just day-dreaming about a hot chick I’ve been meaning to contact. Dream became too real. Made me reach out, thinking you were her.’  
Even to his own ears the excuse sounded ridiculous but he couldn’t come up with a more logical reason for caressing his brother’s thigh.

His mind went back to the Seer. Had the fucker really done something to him? What had it said? ‘You covet your brother in ways and means no brother should. And as my dying ‘gift’ I’ll liberate you of your restraint.’

It was bullshit. Dean loved his brother above all things but he’d never harboured any urges of a sexual nature, or had he?  
The thought circled obsessively in his mind the rest of the journey home. 

 

He parked the car outside the bunker and turned to stare at Sam who was opening the passenger door.

No, he mused, Sam wasn’t just pretty, he was beautiful and he belonged to Dean, now and forever.  
‘Fuck! What is wrong with me?’ Dean’s silent voice echoed aghast in his head. And when a warm rush of desire twisted his gut, he paled to white.

As if he’d sensed his big brother’s unease, Sam glanced back at him. ‘Dean. You sure there’s nothing wrong with you? You’ve been kinda off-kilter since we had that run-in with the Seer.’

Swallowing down the bile in his throat at the feelings of desire coursing through his veins, Dean shook his head. ‘I’m fine, dude. Just tired I guess.’

But as Sam disappeared down the slope to the bunker’s door, Dean tried to analyse what had happened. Had the Seer been right?. Had he unwarily been harbouring incestual desires towards his brother? Or had the monster cast some curse on him as it died, injecting feelings into him he’d never possessed?  
Dean was confused and this surge of sexual desire he’d just experienced, appalled him.  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

The cascade of warm water on his skin was invigorating. Beneath its tingling jet, Dean allowed all the events of the day to be washed away, cleansing him of the weird feelings he’d experienced after killing the Seer.  
And thank god for that, as he’d felt Sam’s eyes on him all evening, studying him.

He was convinced his brother still had psychic powers buried deep inside, for he seemed to see right through Dean’s bullshit no matter how well Dean tried to hide his thoughts and emotions.

Not that Sam needed to be psychic to suspect something was up when Dean had put a frigging hand on his sibling’s knee before running his fingers up and down his thigh.

Thankfully, Dean hadn’t experienced any more of the sexual vibes, even rustling up a decent dinner for them both before relaxing with some mind-numbing TV.

 

When he fell into a restless sleep later that night, however, the unwanted desires returned with a vengeance. 

Sam was beneath him, while Dean straddled his belly, running his palms over the smooth skin, miraculously unmarred by the numerous scars which should have marked his brother’s body.  
Just as he bent forward to taste the inviting lips....... he came to full consciousness, his body drenched in sweat and worst of all, tenting his boxers, was his turgid, straining cock.

‘Fuck this,’ Dean cursed, jumping out of bed as if there was a wendigo on his tail.  
He gazed down at his cock almost in hate that it could react so vigorously to a dream where he was in bed with his brother.

 

Dean wasn’t the kind of guy who panicked. He was a hardened hunter, precise and competent in his profession but the first tendrils of dread were coiling through his gut.

What if the monster had truly done something to him?  
The Seer increased desires which were already present in its potential victims, though. So how could it be he was having these sexual urges towards Sam?  
He loved his brother, there was no denying that but not like this. He couldn’t have been supressing those kinds of feelings for years without being aware, could he?

 

Anguish gripping him, as silently as possible, he made his way through the corridors to the kitchen. There was no way he was going to get back to sleep tonight.

 

However just to complicate matters, a few minutes later, Sam appeared in the doorway. ‘Dean. You okay? I heard you in the corridor.’

‘You got the hearing of a bat?’ Dean grumbled. ‘I didn’t even breathe as I walked by.’

‘Truth is, I wasn’t asleep. I was worried about you.’

‘Why would you be? I’m fine.’

 

Sam huffed his displeasure at Dean’s habitual avoidance of things he didn’t want to discuss. ‘Dean, it’s just me and you. We’re all we have.  
If we can’t confide in each other, we’re fucked. Whatever’s bothering you can’t be that bad. Did something happen with the Seer? Did it wound you and you’re not telling me?’

As if to taunt him even further, a new surge of arousal flamed through the older Winchester, hot as a searing poker. He turned away, afraid he might do more to Sam than merely fondle his thigh.

 

‘Go back to bed, Sammy. We can talk about things tomorrow,’ he ordered gruffly.

But Sam wasn’t taking no for an answer. There was definitely something going on with Dean and the sooner he shared the better. 

‘Okay, we’ll do it in stages. Did the creature say something to you? Something that upset you?’

Dean bit his lip. He was torn between keeping quiet or caving, but how could he explain to his brother that he was fantasising about having sex with him? Worst of all, Dean could feel the urge snowballing almost minute by minute.

A cold sweat gripped him at the thought he might get to the stage of forcing himself on Sam. Fuck, that would be a catastrophe. Maybe It would be better just to come out with the truth.  
But there was no way he was gonna look Sam in the eye as he told him.

He placed his hands on the worktop and gazed at the wall tiles, trying to figure out the best way to explain. Not that he could envisage one!

‘I think it cursed me. I’m not exactly sure,‘ he began hesitantly.

‘What? How?’

‘Sammy. I don’t know how to say this. It entered my mind just before it died, told me I’d have feelings for you. Feelings… more than brotherly.’

 

Either Sam was so shocked by Dean’s words or just didn’t know how to comment, but silence reigned for a long moment before Sam asked in a quiet voice. ‘And do you?’

‘I ..uh.. never believed I had but, since my run-in with the fucker, I’ve been having these weird…desires.’

‘Like back in the car?’ Sam asked.

‘Yeah, but they’re getting stronger.’

‘It’s okay, Dean. We’ll find a way to fix things. Like we always do.’

 

This time Dean turned to face his brother. ‘What happens if I can’t control these urges, Sam. If I…..?  
Fuck! Right now, all I want to do is to take you in my arms and drag you off to bed.’

 

There he’d said it. Had actually told his little brother he wanted to have sex with him, but instead of the panic and disgust he was expecting to see on his sibling’s face, there was only understanding.

‘Uh.. you’re….you’re….. not creeped out by this?’ he stuttered.

‘You bet I am, Dean, but you know what, with us, it’s always been something life threatening, .. Azazel... Hell...the Cage...Lucifer...the Apocalypse, all stuff where we were gonna end up losing each other.  
At least this is something we can deal with and figure out an answer for.’

‘Wow!… I don’t think you understand what’s going down, Sammy. I’m having these impulses and though I don’t want to admit it even to myself, they’re getting exponentially stronger. It might even get to the stage where I….dunno…force myself on you.’ 

‘No, you won’t. You’re stronger than any curse,’ Sam countered.

‘Thanks for the vote of confidence, dude, but I don’t share it. It’s only been a day since that monster cursed me and I’m already in this state. There’s no way of knowing how long I’ll be able to resist. Maybe you’d be better locking me up.’

 

‘Don’t you think you’re exaggerating, Dean?’ Sam said, his voice soothing and rational. ‘Just how are you going to make a move on me if I don’t let you?’

‘Sam, you don’t seem to understand,’ Dean sighed in frustration. ’When I touched you in the car, it happened instinctively. I hadn’t meant to do it. That’s what I’m scared of, that I might not always be in control of my actions.’

Once again, Dean felt the surge of desire and he edged up close to Sam, cupped his chin and kissed him before his brother had the chance to react, completely surprised by Dean’s move, even although his sibling had effectively warned him.

With a herculean effort, Dean pulled away, moving back out of Sam’s personal space, outwardly repelled by what he’d done, but inwardly elated at having tasted his brother’s lips. And they tasted so good! He wanted seconds.  
He launched himself forward only to be stopped by his brother’s firm hold. ‘Dean. Stop. Dude! You can control this.’ 

All of a sudden, the fire coursing through his veins dampened down to zero. ‘Sorry, Sam. I didn’t mean to.’

‘I said we’d figure it out and we will,' Sam confirmed. ‘Anyway, better a kiss than a punch.’

Dean gazed up at his brother, confused. ‘I don’t get how you’re taking this so well.’

 

‘I'm trying to look on the bright side. If the Seer had told you to kill me, I’m guessing it would be far worse. There’s plenty of books on how to neutralise a curse. You make some coffee and I’ll get to work,’ Sam continued, releasing his hold on his sibling and giving him an encouraging smile. 

Dean, however, didn't feel like smiling back.  
tbc


End file.
